Blog użytkownika:Nazg2001/Odyseja kosmiczna pewnego Sheparda
Dramatis personæ * Płeć: mężczyzna * Imię: Wacław * Pochodzenie: Ziemia * Profil psychologiczny: przetrwanie * Charakter: 80% idealista, 20% renegat * Klasa: żołnierz * Wygląd: twarz Marka Vanderloo Jakie jest pochodzenie twojej postaci? Ziemia/przetrwanie Ziemia/bezwzględność Ziemia/bohaterstwo Przestrzeń/przetrwanie Przestrzeń/bezwzględność Przestrzeń/bohaterstwo Kolonia/przetrwanie Kolonia/bezwzględność Kolonia/bohaterstwo Rozdział I right|250px Komandor Wacław Shepard otrzymuje zadanie zabezpieczenia na Eden Prime proteańskiego nadajnika. Na krótko przed misją dowiaduje się, że od jej powodzenia bądź niepowodzenia zależy to, czy zostanie pierwszym ludzkim Widmem. Pech chce, że jego obserwator zostaje zamordowany przez swojego do niedawna sprzymierzeńca, Sarena Arteriusa. Sprawy nie polepsza fakt, że ludzka kolonia zostaje zaatakowana przez gethy, a Shepard niechcący aktywuje nadajnik i doświadcza wizji zagłady galaktyki. Odkrywszy zdrajcę w szeregach Widm, Wacław i kapitan Anderson pospiesznie ruszają na Cytadelę, aby donieść o zaistniałym fakcie, a przy okazji ostrzec przed gethami i opowiedzieć o swojej wizji. Przy pomocy ambasadora Udiny udaje im się pomówić z Radą, ta jednak nie daje wiary słowom Wacława. Komandor postanawia zebrać dowody, przy okazji werbując kroganina Wreksa, turianina Garrusa oraz quariankę Tali. Ta ostatnia dysponuje nagraniem, na którym Saren i asari Matka Benezja rozmawiają o Żniwiarzach i artefakcie znanym jako Kanał. Jest to dowód wystarczający do udowodnienia winy Sarena, Rada nie wierzy jednak w Żniwiarzy i niechybną zagładę galaktyki. Mimo to nadaje Wacławowi status Widma, co ten przyjmuje z wdzięcznością, i nakazuje złapanie Sarena. Z nie mniejszą wdzięcznością komandor przejmuje on od Andersona dowodzenie na SSV Normandii – najbardziej wybajerzonej fregacie w galaktyce! left|250pxKomandor wyrusza na Therum w poszukiwaniu Liary T’Soni – naukowiec asari specjalizującej się w cywilizacji protean, a przy okazji córki Benezji. Wacław wraz ze swoim oddziałem ratuje Liarę, ta zaś po przyłączeniu się do drużyny wnika w jego umysł, aby zapoznać się z wizją, której doświadczył. Diagnoza jest straszna: galaktyce rzeczywiście zagrażają uważani dotąd za legendę Żniwiarze! W dalszej kolejności komandor i jego ekipa postanawiają zbadać aktywność gethów na planecie Feros. Po przybyciu do ludzkiej kolonii okazuje się, że koloniści kontrolowani są przez prastarą formę życia znają jako Torian. Komandor, używając specjalnie przygotowanych grantów, wyswobadza kolonistów spod jarzma prastarej rośliny, a następnie niszczy ją. right|150pxKolejnym przystankiem jest Noveria, gdzie rzekomo przebywa Benezja. Komandorowi i Liarze udaje się odnaleźć asari, która zachowując resztki wolnej wyznaje, że ona i Saren zostali zindoktrynowani przez okręt turianina – Suwerena. Benezja umiera od ran, których doznaje w walce z Shepardem, uprzednio godząc się z Liarą. Komandor spotyka również ostatnią królową raknii, której pozwala ujść z życiem. Co twoja postać zrobiła z królową raknii? Wypuściła Zabiła left|250pxNastępnie drużyna trafia na Virmir, gdzie Saren tworzy armię wolnych od genofagium krogan. Przed zniszczeniem wylęgarni dochodzi do nieprzyjemnej wymiany zdań z Wreksem, komandor używa jednak swojej charyzmy i przekonuje kroganina, że istoty stworzone przez turianina są tylko pozbawionymi wolnej woli klonami. Wraz z oddziałem kapitana Kirrahe Shepard przypuszcza atak na fabrykę Sarena, przy okazji odbywając rozmowę z Suwerenem, który okazuje się być Żniwiarzem i wyjawia mu plany swojej rasy względem galaktyki. Wacław konfrontuje się również z Sarenem, nie udaje mu się go jednak przekonać, że znalazł się pod kontrolą Suwerena. Kirrahe ginie w walce, zaś Ashley Williams (której, przy okazji, Wacław nie lubił) kładzie na szali swoje życie, aby aktywować bombę nuklearną, która niszczy klony Sarena. Kogo uratowała twoja postać? Ashley Kaidana right|250pxShepardowi i jego drużynie udaje się w końcu złożyć do kupy wszystkie posiadane informacje. Kanał znajduje się na planecie Ilos, od dawna uważanej za mit. Przed wylądowaniem na planecie komandor spędza w swojej kajucie upojne chwile z Liarą. Po wylądowaniu na Ilos komandor rusza w pościg za Sarenem, przy okazji spotykając proteańską wirtualną inteligencję, która rzuca nowe światło na Żniwiarzy i przekaźniki masy. Drużyna komandora korzysta z Kanału, dostając się na Cytadelę, atakowaną właśnie przez Suwerena i gethy. Komandorowi udaje dotrzeć się do Sarena w celu ostatecznego skonfrontowania się z nim. Osłabiony walką turianin rozmawia z Wacławem – gdy udaje mu się zrozumieć, że został zindoktrynowany, popełnia samobójstwo. Komandor, wiedząc jaka będzie tego cena, nakazuje Przymierzu uratować Radę, ta zaś jako wyraz wdzięczności zapewnia ludzkości miejsce w swoich szeregach. Wacław sugeruje, że idealnym kandydatem na ludzkiego radnego będzie Anderson. Co twoja postać zrobiła z Radą? Uratowała Pozostawiła na śmierć Kogo twoja postać wybrała na radnego? Andersona Udinę Rozdział II left|250pxPodczas rutynowego patrolu SSV Normandia zostaje zaatakowana przez okręt nieznanego pochodzenia. Wacław, ratując swojego pilota i przyjaciela Jokera, ginie, nie zdążywszy dotrzeć do kapsuły ewakuacyjnej. Budzi się dwa lata później w placówce Cerberusa, który przywrócił go do życia. Shepard poznaje Człowieka Iluzję, który proponuje mu współpracę. Komandor, niemający szacunku do ksenofobów, daje Cerberusowi szansę wykazania się. Z polecenia Człowieka Iluzji wraz z nowymi towarzyszami wyrusza na Pochód Wolności, gdzie spotyka Tali. Okazuje się, że kolonia została zaatakowana przez Zbieraczy, którzy porwali wszystkich kolonistów w niewiadomym celu. Wacław postanawia nawiązać współpracę z Cerberusem, mając na uwadze wyłącznie dobro zagrożonych kolonii. Komandor wybiera się z kurtuazyjną wizytą na Cytadelę, gdzie po rozmowie z Andersonem dowiaduje się co nieco o wydarzeniach minionych dwóch lat. Rozmawia również z Radą, która ze względu na jego powiązania z Cerberusem nie może oficjalnie poprzeć jego działań, przywraca mu jednak status Widma z zastrzeżeniem, że ograniczy swoją działalność do Układów Terminusa. right|250pxWacław rozpoczyna rekrutowanie drużyny. Pierwszym przystankiem jest Omega, gdzie werbuje salarianina Mordina, ludzkiego najemnika Zaeeda oraz swojego starego znajomego – Garrusa, który działa na Omedze jako samozwańczy obrońca uciśnionych. W innych częściach galaktyki werbuje złodziejkę Kasumi, kroganina Grunta i biotyczkę Jack. Po jakimś czasie Cerberus wysyła Wacława na Horyzont, przeczuwając, że kolonia będzie następnym celem ataku Zbieraczy. Przeczucia Człowieka Iluzji okazują się słuszne, komandorowi udaje się jednak uratować tylko garstkę kolonistów. Na Horyzoncie spotyka również swojego przyjaciela Kaidana, który nie może mu wybaczyć, że zdradził Przymierze i dołączył do Cerberusa. W dalszej kolejności komandor udaje się na Illium, gdzie spotyka swoją sympatię Liarę. Pomaga jej rozwiązać kilka problemów, w tym m.in. zostać jej nowym Handlarzem Cieni. Na Illium werbuje również nowych członków oddziału – egzekutorkę asari Samarę i drellskiego skrytobójcę Thane’a. Niedługo później ponownie werbuje Tali, uprzednio pomagając wykonać jej tajną misję zleconą przez quariańską Radę Admiralicji. left|250pxPonieważ członkowie oddziału nie mogli skoncentrować się na misji, Shepard postanowił rozwiązać ich problemy. Grunt wyruszył na Tuchankę, gdzie został przyjęty do klanu Urdnotów. Mordin skonfrontował się ze swoim dawnym uczniem, który odkrył sposób na wyleczenie genofagium – uczeń zginął za niesubordynację, jednak dane przetrwały. Tali oskarżona została o zdradę Wędrownej Floty, jednak Shepardowi udało dowieść się jej niewinności, a przy okazji ukryć prawdziwą tożsamość zdrajcy – jej ojca. Mirandzie udało się uratować swoją siostrę, Jacob zabił swojego ojca, który terroryzował podległych mu ludzi, Jack wysadziła w powietrze swoje dawne więzienie, zabijając przy okazji znajdującego się w nim szaleńca, Zaeed nie dokonał zemsty, Samara zabiła swoją córkę Morinth, zaś Thane udaremnił zamach, którego chciał dokonać jego syn. Po raz kolejny korzystając ze swojego uroku, Wacławowi udało się pogodzić Mirandę i Jack. W międzyczasie Cerberus przechwytuje informację, wedle której turiańskiemu patrolowi udało się tymczasowo dezaktywować okręt Zbieraczy. Drużyna wyrusza zbadać statek, w którym – dzięki pomocy EDI – udaje im się odnaleźć moduł identyfikacyjny, pozwalający dostać się do bazy Zbieraczy, a także nietypowego getha. Komandor aktywuje jednostkę, która przyjmuje imię Legion. Geth wyjawia, że istnieje sposób na pozyskanie dla ich sprawy większej liczby jednostek, na co Shepard przystaje – wyrusza na statek gethów i przeprogramowuje je. Raz jeszcze nie dopuszcza do rękoczynów, tym razem godzą ze sobą Legiona i Tali. right|250pxNiedługo potem Normandia ponownie zostaje zaatakowana przez Zbieraczy, którzy porywają całą załogę za wyjątkiem Jokera. Shepard niezwłocznie (nie licząc upojnego tête-à-tête z Mirandą) wyrusza za przekaźnik Omega 4 – do centrum galaktyki, gdzie mieści się baza Zbieraczy. W bazie odkrywa straszliwą prawdę: Zbieracze porywają ludzi, a następnie przetwarzają ich w ludzkiego Żniwiarza. Shepard niszczy abominację, a następnie wysadza w powietrze bazę, czym rozsierdza Człowieka Iluzję. Co twoja postać zrobiła z bazą Zbieraczy? Zniszczyła Pozostawiła Bilans strat jest zaskakujący: chociaż była to misja samobójcza, przeżyli wszyscy – tak członkowie jego drużyny, jak i załoga Normandii. Radość nie trwa jednak długo, ponieważ jakiś czas później komandor, chcąc opóźnić rozpoczęcie inwazji Żniwiarzy, niszczy rodzinny układ batarian, za co zostaje wezwany na dywanik. Rozdział III left|250pxKomandor za zniszczenie batariańskiego układu dostaje areszt domowy na Ziemii – przeznaczono go do papierkowej roboty i odebrano mu dowodzenie na Normandii. Nie trwa to jednak długo, ponieważ gdy rozpoczyna się inwazja Żniwiarzy, Anderson przywraca go do czynnej służby i wysyła na Cytadelę w celu zebrania wsparcia. Przed opuszczeniem Układu Słonecznego admirał Hackett wysyła komandora i jego towarzyszy na Marsa. Spotykają się tam z Liarą, która znalazła plany Tygla – superbroni będącej w stanie pokonać Żniwiarzy. W placówce obecni są również agenci Cerberusa, w walce z którymi major Alenko zostaje ciężko ranny. Wacław dociera na Cytadelę, jednak Rada odmawia wysłania swoich wojsk na Ziemię, mając na uwadze dobro rodzinnych planet. Komandor korzysta z propozycji radnego turian i udaje się na Palaven, gdzie ratuje turiańskiego prymarchę Victusa. Z jego pomocą zorganizowany ma zostać szczyt, podczas którego turianie, salarianie i asari zdecydują, gdzie wysłać wojska. Pomoc Vcitusa nie jest jednak darmowa: prosi on komandora, aby przekonał on krogan do pomocy turianom na Palavenie. right|150pxShepard, nie mając większego wyboru, wyrusza na Sur'Kesh, gdzie ratuje płodną samicę. Dzięki Mordinowi i zachowanym przez niego danym udaje się stworzyć lekarstwo, które wyleczy krogan z genofagium. Wraz z Mordinem i Wreksem wyrusza na Tuchankę, gdzie udaje im się rozpylić lekarstwo w atmosferze. Salarianin kładzie na szali swe życie, aby zapewnić kroganom lepszą przyszłość. Co zrobiła twoja postać w sprawie genofagium? Wyleczyła Sabotowała, chociaż mogła je wyleczyć Nie mogła go wyleczyć left|250pxW międzyczasie radny salarian prosi o spotkanie na Cytadeli, podejrzewając, że ludzki radny Udina spiskuje przeciwko Radzie. Po przybyciu na Cytadelę okazuje się, że jest ona atakowana przez Cerberusa. Komandorowi udaje się powstrzymać zamach – Udina ginie, zaś Kaidan ponownie przyłącza się do drużyny. Niedługo później, robiąc sobie przerwę od ratowania galaktyki, komandor spotyka się na Cytadeli z Kaidanem. Porozmawiawszy z majorem od serca zgadza się, że uczucie, które do niego żywi, to w rzeczywistości miłość i że to z nim chce spędzić tych kilka tygodni życia, które mu jeszcze pozostały. Liara nie jest zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy, jednak zaskakująco szybko przechodzi nad tym do porządku dziennego. right|250pxTymczasem do komandora zaczynają docierać niepokojące wieści dotyczące quarian. Okazuje się, że Rada Admiralicji rozpoczęła zbrojną ofensywę przeciwko gethom. Wacław, mając po swojej stronie Tali i Legiona, angażuje się w konflikt. Dzięki swojej charyzmie udaje mu się pogodzić quarian i gethy. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie zapuszcza się do Mgławicy Perseusza, gdzie ponownie spotyka królową raknii, zindoktrynowaną przez Żniwiarzy. Raz jeszcze decyduje się darować królowej życie. Gdy radna asari podsuwa komandorowi potencjalnie ważne informacje, wybiera się on na Thessię. Okazuje się, że jest ona atakowana przez Żniwiarzy, w prastarej świątyni udaje mu się jednak odnaleźć proteańską WI, mogącą pomóc dokończyć budowę Tygla. Niestety, WI zostaje skradziona przez Kai Lenga, agenta Cerberusa. Idąc tropem Cerberusa, Wacław ponownie trafia na Horyzont, do Sanktuarium, rzekomo zapewniającego schronienie uchodźcom. Okazuje się, że jest to tajne laboratorium, w którym Człowiek Iluzja prowadzi badania na ludziach. Dzięki pomocy obecnej na miejscu Mirandy udaje się zlokalizować siedzibę organizacji. left|250pxPo odkryciu lokalizacji Cerberusa komandor i Hackett postanawiają rozpocząć ofensywę. Przed przypuszczeniem szturmu na bazę Cerberusa Shepard spędza ostatnie upojne chwile z Kaidanem. Komandor wraz z EDI przedzierają się przez bazę, ostatecznie docierając do proteańskiej Wi, która wyjawia, że Katalizator – ostatni komponent potrzebny do ukończenia Tygla – w rzeczywistości jest Cytadelą. Niestety, zindoktrynowany Człowiek Iluzja powiadomił Żniwiarzy o planach Sheparda i Przymierza. Komandor wyrusza na Ziemię, gdzie rozegra się ostateczna walka. Pożegnawszy się z przyjaciółmi i ukochanymi i przedarłszy się przez hordy zombies, udaje mu się dostać na Cytadelę. Na miejscu odbywa rozmowę z Człowiekiem Iluzją, który dzięki Wacławowi zdaje sobie sprawę, że został zindoktrynowany i popełnia samobójstwo. Shepard aktywuje Tygiel, ten jednak nie działa. Gdy pojawia się Katalizator i przedstawia mu możliwe rozwiązania, komandor decyduje się zrobić to, co zamierzał zrobić już od dawna – niszczy Żniwiarzy, a przy okazji wszystkie pozostałe syntetyczne formy życia. Chociaż Cytadela zostaje zniszczona, komandorowi cudem udaje się przeżyć. Czy twojej postaci udało się przeżyć? Tak Nie Co dalej? Co stało się później z komandorem Wacławem Shepardem? Cytując pewnego staruszka przemawiającego głosem Buzza Aldrina: „anything you can imagine”. Tak więc ja wyobrażam sobie, że komandor został odnaleziony i poskładany do kupy, nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Stał się powszechnie szanowanym bohaterem, jednak sława i kolorowe parady męczyły go tak samo, jak Jona Grissoma. Podczas przemówień i wystąpień umniejszał swoim osiągnięciom, podkreślając, że niczego nie osiągnąłby bez oddanej załogi i osób, które poświęciły swoje życie, aby zapewnić innym przyszłość. Ostatecznie udało mu się ponownie spotkać z załogą Normandii, zaś resztę życia spędził w spokoju u boku Kaidana, prawdopodobnie pracując jako instruktor w N7, nigdy nie angażując się już w prawdziwą walkę. Do końca życia miał jednak moralnego kaca ze względu na zniszczenie EDI i gethów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach